Field
The following description relates to a mounting arrangement for fire sprinklers that employs at least one of a bracket and a fitting for use with the bracket, as well as a method of using the bracket to install such fittings. Specifically, in one aspect, the bracket attaches to a building structure to dispose a sprinkler coupled thereto with respect to a finished ceiling surface of the structure.
Description of Related Art
Fire sprinklers are often installed in ceilings of buildings. Typically, the sprinklers are connected to fittings and piping running in the ceiling. If the piping and fittings are not suitably located in the ceiling, the sprinklers that connect to the piping may not be positioned in the desired way with respect to the finished ceiling surface. For example, if the piping is located too high up in the ceiling, it is possible that a cover plate of a concealed sprinkler, for example, will not fit flush with the ceiling surface.